Super RTL
Super RTL is a Cologne-based German television network operated by RTL Disney Fernsehen GmbH & Co. KG. It was the first German television channel aimed mostly at children. It was launched in 1995 as a joint venture between RTL Group predecessor company Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion (formally the Luxembourg Broadcasting Company (Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Radiodiffusion), which was a member of European Broadcasting Unionrespectively), and The Walt Disney Company. During the daytime and early evening until 8:15 pm, there are only shows for children on Super RTL, including many American series. Super RTL used to air a large number of Nickelodeon shows as well during the time that rights ownerViacom did not operate their own children's channel in Germany (1998–2005), but this supply dried up with the re-introduction of Nickelodeon to Germany in 2005. In prime time, Super RTL mostly repurposes older RTL Television series or airs family-branded, inexpensive entertainment shows. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_RTL# hide *1 History *2 Programs for children **2.1 TOGGO TV **2.2 The TOGGO-camp *3 Evening programs *4 Late-night programs *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=1 edit With the announcement of Disney Channel (Germany) and future loss of Disney programming, Super RTL signed volume deals with Warner Bros. International Television and Sony Pictures Television for a slate of animated features andDreamWorks Animation for 1,200 hours of programming until 2020. The channel also acquired programming to expand its views in the evenings with more adult TV shows to debut in its fall 2014 schedule: ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars, ABC'sOnce Upon a Time and Scandal and Syfy's Lost Girl supernatural series. As of January 1, 2014, Disney programming left the channel, because the broadcast version of Disney Channel (Germany) launched on January 17. However, Disney will continue holding its stake in the station.[1] Programs for childrenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=2 edit Toggo is the name of a block for children on Super RTL, and shows for teenagers in the early-evening. For example the following series are shown: Disney programs (Formerly in the program): *Ducktales (Duck Tales – Neues aus Entenhausen) *Goof Troop (Goofy und Max) *Bonkers *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Chip und Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck − Der Schrecken der Bösewichte) *Quack Pack (Quack Pack – Onkel D. und die Boys) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Disneys Gummibärenbande) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh) *Mickey Mouse Works (Neue Micky Maus Geschichten) *House of Mouse (Mickys Clubhaus) *Timon and Pumbaa (Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa) *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid (Arielle, die Meerjungfrau) *The Emperor's New School (Kuzco’s Königsklasse) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Micky Maus Wunderhaus) *That's So Raven (Raven blickt durch) *Good Luck Charlie (Meine Schwester Charlie) *Handy Manny (Meister Mannys Werkzeugkiste) *Little Einsteins (Disneys kleine Einsteins) *Special Agent Oso (Spezialagent Oso) *Hannah Montana *Jonas *Recess (Disneys Große Pause) *Kim Possible *American Dragon *Dave the Barbarian (Barbaren-Dave) *Fillmore *Lizzie McGuire *Phineas and Ferb (Phineas und Ferb) *Sonny with a Chance (Sonny Munroe) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Hotel Zack & Cody) *The Suite Life on Deck (Zack & Cody an Bord) *Wizards of Waverly Place (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) *Zeke & Luther *Pair of Kings (Pair of Kings - Die Königsbrüder) *Shake It Up (Shake It Up – Tanzen ist alles) *Austin & Ally *Jessie *Famous 5: On the Case (Fünf Freunde - Für alle Fälle) *Fish Hooks (Der Fisch-Club) DreamWorks programs *Dragons: Riders of Berk (Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk) *George of the Jungle (George, der aus dem Dschungel kam) *Postman Pat (Postbote Pat) Other programs *Almost Naked Animals (Banana Cabana) *Angelina Ballerina *Angry Birds Toons *Benjamin the Elephant (Benjamin Blümchen) *Bob the Builder (Bob, der Baumeister) *Caillou *Chuggington *The Fairly OddParents (Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen) *Camp Lazlo *Derrou (Derrou - Der große Abenteuer) *Dog City *Donkey Kong Country (Donkey Kongs Abenteuer) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde) *Foxbusters (Foxbusters - Drei ausgefuchste Hennen) *The Octonauts (Die Oktonauten) *Kid vs. Kat (Coop gegen Kat) *Lalaloopsy *LazyTown (LazyTown - Los geht's) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Harry und sein Eimer voller Dinos) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie) *My Big Big Friend (Mein Frundeziefel) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Mein Schulfreund ist ein Affe) *Powerpuff Girls *Ruby Gloom *Sabrina (Simsalabim Sabrina) *Sally Bollywood *Sam & Cat *Skunk Fu! *Sonic Underground *The Colours of World (Die welt der Farbe) *The Smurfs (Die Schlümpfe) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles) *Thomas and Friends (Thomas und seine Freunde) *Timmy Time (Timmy das Schäfchen) *What's with Andy? (Typisch Andy!) *Wild Kratts (Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis) *Yin Yang Yo! *The Secret World of Santa Claus (Weihnachtsmann & Co.KG) *Uups! - Die Pannenshow TOGGO TVhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=3 edit TOGGO TV is an original production of Super RTL. The motto is: “You can switch me on!” ("Ihr könnt mich mal...EINSCHALTEN!"). In every show there are famous German singers and bands and at the end of every season a so-called “TOGGO Star” is elected, a child, who has done or can do something special. The show is presented by Nina Moghaddam, Paddy Kroetz and Haselhörnchen (a puppet which looks like a squirrel). The TOGGO-camphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=4 edit The camp is organised by the German teenage journey operator Ruf. There are several camps in Germany, for example, in the Schwarzwald and on the island Rügen. It is a holiday camp for children between 8 and 13. Evening programshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=5 edit In the evening Super RTL mostly shows programs which were on RTL before. These are shows, comedy, thrillers, series and international films and cartoons, but noBlockbusters. Series: *Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed (Die Tricks der größten Zauberer) *Merlin (TV series) (Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer) *Glee *No Ordinary Family (My Superhero Family) *Robin Hood (2006 TV series) *Once Upon A Time (Once Upon A Time - Es war Einmal) *Sinbad (TV series) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Start: Spring 2011) Comedy: *The Nanny (Die Nanny) *The Golden Girls *Dharma & Greg *Samantha Who? *Mein Leben & Ich with Wolke Hegenbarth *Nikola (TV series) *Ritas Welt with Gaby Köster *Alles Atze with Atze Schröder Self-produced programms *''Upps! - Die Pannenshow'' (funny home-videos, Similar to AFV except with no audience) Late-night programshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_RTL&action=edit&section=6 edit At night (Monday to Friday from 3am to 6am and Saturday and Sunday from 2am to 6am) Super RTL shows "Fun-Night", an interactive show, where people can sendSMS-greetings or control a computer game. During this time in Austria a log fire is broadcast, which appeared on the channel in Germany until 1995. Category:1995 introductions